


Sól

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [4]
Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prosty błąd Baby Jagi może pokrzyżować jej plany.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 4 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sól

Brzuchy bolały ich tak bardzo, że ledwo szli, ale nie mogli wrócić do domu bez pełnych koszyków. Macocha kazałaby im spać na zewnątrz!

— Zobacz, Jasiu, jaki dziwny domek! — wykrzyknęła nagle Małgosia.

Podbiegli szybko do niego.

— To piernik! — zachwycił się chłopiec i odłamał kawałek okiennicy. — O fu, jaki słony.

Małgosia również wypluła to, co chciała zjeść.

— Lepiej sobie stąd pójdźmy… — powiedziała Małgosia i pociągnęła braciszka w stronę lasu.

— Ale przecież się zgubiliśmy — zaczął lamentować Jasiu.

— Chodźmy prosto przed siebie. Jak można tak przesolić piernik?

W środku Baba Jaga założyła okulary na haczykowaty nos. Faktycznie, sól, a nie cukier. Co za porażka…


End file.
